Repair Your Broken Heart?
by XxAngelaDivaxX
Summary: A.J went through a tough break up with her Ex Boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. When Punk appears in the picture, will he be able to Repair her Heart and finally be able get the girl of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Punk came walking through the curtain with the medical staff. Since Brock Lesnar decided to interrupt his match with Alberto Del Rio, he landed on his neck wrong from the F5 he received. He tried pushing away the medical team saying that "He was fine" but he was secretly going through unmanageable pain. The medical staff wasn't having any of that and pulled him into the trainer's room. He laid his head back against the table while closing his eyes. Waiting for a doctor to come check on him. He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder as he opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?" AJ said with a worried expression on her face.

Punk stared at her. Did she still care about him? Even after what he put her through months ago when she was still the General Manager of Raw? Announcing in front of the world how close they were behind closed doors? Punk shook his head, she was with Dolph now. Why would she care about someone from her past? He was history right? That didn't stop him from having strong feelings for her still after all this time. No one knew that. Not even his road wife and fellow best friend Kofi, who he shared all his secrets about his personal life with.

"Yeah. I'm fine" He said with a sigh and a slight smile. He watched as AJ sat on the table next to his holding her ribs. Fully alarmed now, he sat up ignoring the pain shooting through his neck.

"What the hell happened to you?" Punk said with concern leaking in his voice.

"Still pretty sore from my match with Kaitlyn last night. I need to get my ribs rapped up, so it'll reduce the pain." AJ said wincing lightly from touching her ribs.

He looked at her ribs and saw that it was starting to become a black and blue color.

"Typical AJ, your always finding away to get yourself hurt." Punk said with a chuckle. Remembering the times she would always get involved in his matches last summer.

"That seemingly doesn't surprise me either." AJ said with a laugh of her own.

Before Punk could respond to the comment she made the doctor came in.

"Hello AJ, Punk. Sorry I'm late" The doctor said moving closer to AJ. "I heard you took a rough shot to your midsection. Mind if I check to see if there's any damage?"

AJ shook her head and laid back against the cold metal table. She felt the doctors hands push lightly on her ribs as she let out a hiss. "Ow!"

"Your ribs are slightly bruised. They'll heal in about a couple days; you need some rest. I'll rap them up for you." The doctor said grabbing some gauze and rapping her midsection up.

"Thank you" AJ said as she got up and left the room.

The doctor nodded his head with a smile watching her leave. He then went over to Punk.

"You fell on your neck wrong huh?" The doctor asked.

Punk nodded his head and did what the doctor instructed him to do. Moving his head side to side and in a circular motion.

"It's not fractured or bruised which is a good sign. Try not to put that much pressure on it. The pain will eventually go away. The doctor said to Punk as he left the room also.

Punk jumped off the table and started exiting the trainer's office. On the way to his locker room he saw AJ and Dolph in a heated argument. Punk rolled his eyes and being the person that he is, hid behind a crate full of equipment and listened to them argue.

"You know what AJ? You're the reason why I lost my World Heavyweight Championship in the first place! You're the reason why I got a concussion and was unable to be the showoff that I am in the ring each and every single night! Ever since we started dating I haven't been as successful as I should be. I was right months ago… you're nothing! You're just trash, were through! Don't even think about coming to my room tonight. I'll put your stuff outside the door" Dolph said as he walked away from a heart broken AJ.

Punk listened to their whole argument and saw that his fingers started to turn white from his fist being clenched so tight. Who does that blonde bleached hair pig think he is for blaming everything on AJ? This reminded him of the time Daniel Bryan broke up with her on National Television. He got shaken from his thoughts when he heard a slight cry. Standing up, he saw AJ sitting on a crate with her head in her hands crying. Feeling bad for the girl, he went over to where she was sitting and sat next to her while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You deserve better you know." Punk said being sincere.

AJ looked up at Punk with tears still streaming down her face and shook her head. "No… he's right. I'm nothing, I'm just trash."

Punk stood up and looked down at her. "Dammit AJ! I'm sick of you talking about yourself like that! I had to listen to this months ago when Daniel broke up with you and I'm not about to listen to it again!" Punk said. He wasn't angry at AJ, he was angry at all the guys that ever made her feel worthless.

AJ got off the crate and started to walk away not wanting to start another argument. Not realizing that Punk was following her. She suddenly felt a hand wrap around her wrist as she looked back to see Punk standing there. "Listen AJ, I wasn't made at you I'm just… aggravated. I heard Dolph say he's kicking you out his hotel room. If you need a place to stay for the night you can stay on my bus with me and Kofi. Punk said to AJ looking into her Brown chestnut eyes.

AJ looked back into his Green eyes. "I'll think about."

_**I know I was recently working on my other story called "Troubled Love" but I decided to make one that has more AJPUNK action in it. Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. I need a total of**__** 5 Reviews**__** in order to post the next Chapter! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

AJ left the arena in her Blue Camro heading back to the Hotel where most of the WWE Superstars were staying.

She went through the lobby and got stopped by some fans. She took a couple pictures and signed a couple of autographs and went up to Dolph's room that she used to share with him until he kicked her out earlier that night. Like he said all of her luggage and personal items were waiting for her outside the door. She picked up her things and headed back down to the main lobby. Still unsure if she should stay on Punk's bus for the night or stay at one of her other friends room. She checked the time on her IPhone and it read 12:00 A.M. AJ sighed to herself knowing that most of her friends were probably sleeping by now and that all the rooms were booked. The last choice she had was to go to Punk's bus knowing that he was still awake since he barely sleeps.

AJ headed to the parking lot in search for Punk's bus. She found it near the back of the hotel and just stared at it feeling slightly nervous. Finally getting the courage she knocked on the door. After a moment of waiting Kofi opened up the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey AJ! Just in time, I'm kicking Punk's ass in Black Ops: II!" Kofi said grabbing AJ's two suitcases and bags for her and walked into the small living room area.

AJ walked into the room and saw Punk staring at her. She took a deep breath and sat next to him on the couch.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." AJ said with a small smile on her face.

Punk smiled back at her. "Anytime."

As AJ got herself comfortable, she watched Kofi and Punk start playing their game again on Punk's Xbox 360. Laughing a couple times as Kofi would throw the controller on the ground from pure frustration. She went on her phone to check her Twitter since she hasn't been on it all day and decided to answer some questions.

"WWEAJLee: How does it feel to be the NEW Diva's Champion? #TeamAJ" AJ smiled and replied "I've been dreaming for this day my whole life! After 14 years, hard work finally pulled off!" She kept scrolling down her feed for a decent question and found one that said "WWEAJLee: Your thoughts on Stephanie McMahon?" She replied "She might be scary, but I'm scarier."

AJ looked up from her phone when she heard Kofi scream. "Fucking grenade dude! I was one away from a UAV!"

Punk laughed and said "I can see why you get mad, since you can't get over 3 kills for one"

AJ laughed as she put her phone on the table and laid her head back into the cushions. Sleep was starting to slowly take over her body. She heard all the explosives stop from the T.V and saw that they paused the game and were looking at her. Before she could speak, Punk got up and went to his room. He came back with a pillow and blanket and gave them to her. AJ took them and fixed herself on the couch by putting the pillow behind her head. While she was unfolding the blanket she noticed that her face was on it.

She looked to Punk and chuckled. "Really?"

He looked at her and smiled. "It's my favorite blanket. Can't sleep without it, but I'll let you use it."

AJ blushed at what he said and put it over her body and snuggled into it. She watched as Kofi and Punk went back to their game as sleep finally overcame her.

XXX

AJ woke up from her theme song "Let's Light It Up" came blasting from her cell phone. Groaning, she was highly upset at whoever was calling her this early in the morning. She stood up and grabbed her phone and checked to see who was calling her… Dolph. AJ rolled her eyes and answered it.

"What the hell do you want?" AJ said in a tired and pissed off tone.

"Good morning to you too." Dolph said with a chuckle. "Listen, I know that we didn't get off in the best terms from what happened last night. So I wanna make it up to you and talk things over. I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me tonight? Nothing special, just two friends going out and enjoying eachothers company.

AJ sighed. "Fine. What time?"

AJ new Dolph was smiling even though she couldn't see him. "How about 8? If that's fine with you of course?" Dolph said

"Sounds good. See you then." AJ said as she hung up her phone.

"Good Morning AJ!" Punk said with a smile as he came into the room.

AJ jumped. Not even aware that he was awake this whole time and listened to her conversation that she had with Dolph.

"Ugh. Morning person." AJ mumbled. As she laid back on the couch and pulled the blanket over her head.

Punk chuckled. He always knew AJ hated mornings.

"Is there anything I could get you? Some food, coffee or-" Before he could finish his sentence AJ interrupted him.

"I would like it if you would just shut your mouth. It's 6 in the damn morning. I need my sleep!" AJ groaned.

Punk laughed as he went over to AJ and picked her up. AJ squealed, surprised by his sudden action and gave him a glare as he put her down.

"I need someone to go to the gym with. Kofi sleeping so you have to come with me." Punk said.

"Are you serious right now? You're stopping me from having my beauty sleep just because you don't want to go to the gym alone?" AJ asked with a slight hiss. When Punk didn't say anything she sighed and said "Do you really want me to go?"

Punk nodded his head.

"Ugh, Fine." AJ said. As she went to the bathroom and got changed into some White Shorty shorts, a white tank top with a gray hoodie that say's "New Diva's Champion" on it. She made sure her hair was straight as she brushed her teeth and added some makeup . To complete her outfit she wore some pink and white Jordans.

When they got to the gym, they noticed that only John Cena was there. "Hey AJ, Punk!" John said and waved them over.

"Hey John. When did you get here?" AJ said. As she watched Punk walk away. She knew that him and John never got along on-screen but off-screen too?

"About 15 minutes ago." John said and he looked at her noticing she was looking somewhere else. He followed her eyes to see what she was looking at… and saw Punk lifting some weights.

"Don't worry about it AJ. Punk never liked me, especially when I'm around a girl he likes." John said. Snapping her out of her gaze as she looked at him.

"Were just friends. I don't feel anything towards him" AJ said.

"You might feel that way, but you don't know how he truly feels." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Truth is AJ, Punk's has had strong feelings for you for awhile now. He told people backstage he was gonna ask you out a couple months ago but you started dating Dolph." John said walking over to the treadmills with her.

"Nu-uh" AJ said.

John laughed. "Ok AJ. But when Punk decides to tell you that he's in love with you, and I watch you fall for his charm. I'll be there saying I told you so."

_**I know this Chapter isn't one of my best, but I promise the next Chapter will be way longer and have more AJPUNK action! Enjoy and Review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

AJ and Punk hanged out with each other for the rest of the day starting to get to know each other better and they shared a lot of laughs as well.

"I had a great time today." AJ said. As she looked up and smiled at him.

"Me too. We definitely need to hang out more often." He said with a smile of his own as they reached his bus.

AJ sat on the couch and checked her phone. She saw that she had a text from Dolph and opened it. It read "I know that we had plans tonight, but I got scheduled a meeting with Vince. Can we make it tomorrow night?"

AJ sighed and replied "Sure." She put her phone down. AJ looked up and saw that Punk was looking at her.

"Since Kofi isn't here tonight, I was wondering if you want to watch a movie with me." Punk asked.

"Fine with me. As long as I get to pick the movie." AJ said with a smirk.

"Ugh, please don't pick any romantic or sad ones." Punk said going into his room.

AJ laughed as she went into her bag and pulled out Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1. She always kept extra movies with her when she traveled, because her and Dolph would watch them all the time.

AJ smirked at it and walked into Punk's room and put it in his DVD player.

"So what movie we watching?" Punk asked. Patting the spot next to him on his bed so she could sit down.

"Twilight!" AJ squealed and started clapping her hands as it started beginning.

"Ugh, AJ I don't like Twilight. I told you I don't want to watch any romantic movies." Punk groaned.

"Too bad Punk, you're stuck here watching it with me" AJ said as she stuck her tongue out at him. In one swift motion, Punk was on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head, and leaned in closely to her as their noses touched.

"I said I don't want to watch Twilight. I can think about a ton of other things that we can do though." Punk whispered as he put his lips on hers.

AJ was shocked at first and didn't do anything. This is so wrong but why does it feel so right?

AJ finally gave in and kissed him back with as much force as he did. She let her arms go around his neck to pull him closer. He moaned in her mouth and put his hands in her hair. She moved her hands up and down the sides of his body as he shivered at the touch. She let her hands go to the waistband of his shorts and put her fingertips slightly in them to tease him. She then moved her hands up and started rubbing his lower back as she grinded her hips into him. Punk let out a lusty growl in her mouth. Just as they were about to go a step further her phone started ringing. Both of them groaning in aggravation she went to her back pocket and pulled out her phone with Punk still on top of her. She looked to see who it was… of course Dolph.

"What do you want now?" AJ asked as she ran a hand through Punk's short hair.

"What? I can't have a late night convo with you?" Dolph said with a chuckle.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. No you can't because I'm your ex girlfriend and I'm busy right now." AJ said. She moved her right hand so she was scratching Punk's neck softly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that I ever did to you. I couldn't wait until tomorrow so I had to get it off my chest." Dolph said in a serious tone.

AJ didn't know whether or not to believe him but he did sound convincing. "Look we'll talk about this tomorrow. Until then leave me alone!" AJ said as she hung up her phone and looked at Punk.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Punk shook his head and smiled at her as he stood up. "No it's ok. In fact this is a good thing because… there's something that I need to get off my chest."

Punk said to her and when she didn't say anything he continued "I like you AJ… I've liked you for awhile now but I just didn't have the courage to say it. A couple months ago I was going to ask you out but then you started dating Dolph. I gave up because I thought I lost my chance, but now since you're single it feels like the right time I should tell you this. I'm not good with relationships. I have had a ton of heart breaks and after my last relationship I gave up on love. That was until I met you… You mean the world to me AJ and I was hoping that maybe you can give me a chance. I know that you just got off your breakup with Dolph and I might be a little forward but... I love you. Now, that I just spilled out my heart for you. What do you say?"

"Will you give me, us a chance?"

_**Hope you guy's enjoyed the Chapter! What will AJ say to Punk? Until next time please Review!**_


End file.
